1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disposable gas ampoule for containing a gas and to a syringe for using such ampoule.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,949 discloses a mobile sampler for use in acquiring samples of terrestrial atmospheric gases from a free body of such gases. The device has a plurality of tubular bodies adapted to be mounted in side-by-side relation on a motorized highway vehicle in mutual parallelism with the axis of the normal path of travel for the vehicle. Each of the bodies has a cylindrical configuration and has an axial opening disposed at each of its opposite ends, whereby a linear flow path is defined therethrough. A pair of pivotally-supported, spring-blased sealing caps are mounted adjacent to the ends of the body and are continuously urged into hermetic sealing relationship therewith. There is a restraint for securing the caps against spring-urged pivotal displacement. There is an operable release mechanism for simultaneously releasing the caps for spring-urged displacement. The mechanism includes a hot wire cutter for separating the line. Thereby samples of air are trapped in the body as the caps are spring-driven to assume a hermetically-sealed relation with the openings defined in each of the opposite ends of the body.